


No more hiding

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: When the trial that lead you to Rafael Barba is finally over, it's time to both of you stop hiding.





	No more hiding

Guilty.  
That was the jury's final word. And when Rafael Barba listened to it, he turned his head to look at you. He nodded and so did you. It had been two long weeks since all that started. The police looked for you when someone mentioned that you'd met the suspect. You talked to Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro and they were convinced that you should talk to the ADA Rafael Barba. The feeling of butterflies flying in your stomach never left you since you laid your eyes on him.  
Three days later you slept with him. The most amazing night of your life, only compared to the night a week later, when he showed up in your apartment. The trial was still on its way and you were Rafael's witness, so you should pretend that nothing was going on.  
That night he confessed how tired he was of hiding, but you conviced him of not say anything. The last thing you'd wanted was to ruin his case or make him lose his job.  
You felt relief when you heard the sentence. Finally it was over.

The SVU squad was outside the court house. The wind was blowing and Rafael couldn't help to look back from time to time, looking for you.  
-Congratulations, counselor -said Nick -that was an amazing argument.  
-Thanks detective.  
-I say we all should go for a drink -Amanda suggested -we've earned it.  
-Great idea -Fin said -I know an amazing bar around the corner.  
Then Rafael saw you coming out of the building. There was no way he'd lost this chance.  
-You'll have to excuse me detectives. Maybe in other time -Rafael said.  
-Oh, come on, counselor -Fin complained -I'll pay for your drinks.  
Olivia saw him and then he followed his gaze to your direction. She smiled. She suspected the two of you had something. After all, the man had the right to have a life outside courtroom.  
-Leave him guys, maybe he's tired -Liv said, looking at him with a smile.  
-Thanks Liv. See you guys later.

You were looking for your phone in your purse. Your boss told him that there wasn't any problem if you had to go to court, but he really wanted to know when you should go back to work. You were texting him to tell him when you saw Rafael approaching.  
-Counselor.  
-Niña.  
You smiled with that amazing feeling running through your body. Since the first night when he called you "niña", you just loved that endearment.  
-It's finally over -he said- do you have to go back to work.  
-Not today, counselor.  
-So, can we go to celebrate?  
-I'm all yours counselor.  
-is that so?  
Then he grabbed your hand and stopped a cab. The squad was still on the street, deciding if they should go to Fin's suggestion or that karaoke place Amanda really wanted to go. Then she saw the both of you running to the car.  
-Hey guys -she said, looking at you.  
-No surprise -Fin said -he wanted to go with her instead of us.  
Then he remembered the afternoon when you met.  
\------  
-We have a match -Amanda said -thank you so much Y/N  
-It was nothing, I'm glad I helped... um, do you need something else? I have to go back to work.  
-I'll walk you to your car -Rafael said.  
-Really? -Nick said once you left -Thirty minutes ago he didn't see the point of meeting her and now he wants to walk her to her car.  
-Leave him alone, Nick -Fin said -the girl is gorgeous.  
-And it won't hurt Barba to have a romance -Amanda said.  
Then Barba walked in, he just left you in your car and gave you his cell phone just in case you needed something.  
-Saw something you like, counselor? -Fin joked.  
-What else do we have? -Rafael asked, trying to change the subject.  
\--------  
-We all need a life outside the job- Liv said -and we're going to that karaoke thing Rollins wants to go.

When you got in the cab, Rafael gave him the address of a coffee shop. He wanted to kiss you and take you in his arms so bad, but now you had time to know more about each other. He told you since the beginning that that night was not just a one night stand and now you have all the time of the world.  
You drank coffee and talked until the waiter that it was time to close. Only then you realized of the hour. It was really late.  
-There's coffee at my place, counselor, in case you want more -you said once you got out the coffee shop.  
-It's not the coffee what I want more in this moment, niña.  
Then he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply. The heat ran instantly through your body to your core and found amazed when you felt yourself wet.  
-Let's go to your place niña -he said before kissing you again.  
The cab took you to your apartment and once you got in he kissed you until you were out of breath. Your tongue looking for his constantly and your hands taking his shirt off to caress his bronze skin underneath. Then he took you in his arms and carried you to bed.  
-Rafael -you whispered once you were on bed, running your fingers through his chest, scratching him a little.  
-Shhh. I'm in charge now niña.

There was any doubt about it, how could you deny him anything?  
-Anything you say counselor.  
-Good girl.  
Then he kissed you again and took your blouse off slowly, kissing your neck and running his tongue between your breasts before taking off your bra. Once he did, he kissed your breasts, then ran his tongue down to your stomach and kissed your navel. His hands were on your hips, then he took your jeans off. You caressed his hair when he took off your panties and caressed and kissed your thighs, legs until he grabbed your right leg and kissed your foot. There you were, lying naked on your bed waiting for him, and he took a minute to look at you just like that. The lust gave your eyes a beautiful sparkle, the blush on your cheeks was adorable. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips.  
-Eres increíblemente hermosa niña.  
You sighed adoring every word he said and then he bury his face in your cunt. He let his tongue make a tornado inside you and you moaned with all your voice, grabbing the sheets beneath you. You were so wet and so close. Suddenly he stopped and replaced his tongue with his fingers.  
-Rafael, please I need you.  
-I'm not going anywhere niña -he whispered, before kissing you and without stop moving his fingers inside and out of you. Your mind was swimming but you could manage to take off his belt. You put it around his neck to pull him closer and look for his tongue. He smiled at you and you put your hand inside his pants to caress his growing bulge. Then he took his fingers outside you to grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the mattress.  
-Not touching until I say so niña.  
-Dear god, Rafael...  
-Now I have to start all over again cariño.  
He kissed your neck again, sucked your nipples until they were fully erect and ran his tongue down to your stomach again. He followed his own ritual worshiping you. You were already trembling before he started to suck your clit again, you moaned louder than before and he stopped to masturbate you with his long fingers. You were a complete mess, you were trembling and sweating and rocked your hips to have more of him. He wouldn't let you touch him and you felt you couldn't take this anymore.  
Then he pulled out his fingers out of you and licked them clean looking at you all the time. You were speechless and he looked hot as hell. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to get some friction as you looked at him taking his pants off. Your mouth watered when he took out his boxers and saw his huge cock leaking.  
-Who's in charge cariño?  
-Only you counselor.  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked. You imagine yourself jumping to him, to take him all. But you couldn't. Maybe if you beg him enough he would let you. The truth was that you couldn't think anymore.  
-I want you so much Rafael, please... please, stop torturing me...  
-Don't move niña.  
Then you felt him inside you, your cunt stretching with each movement. He moaned at the feeling, you were so tight. He said that, but you were sure it was because of his size. Whatever it was, the sensation was heavenly. You surrounded his waist with your legs and match his movements with your own. He kissed you deeply and you scratched his back, he responded with a whimper followed with a loud moan.  
-Dios mío, cariño you feel amazing... -he whispered with a thrust -come here...  
Then he grabbed your hips and sat and you were on top of him. He kissed your breasts and you kissed and licked his earlobe.  
-On your hands and knees niña -he whispered against your face. And you obeyed immediately.  
You were facing your headboard, missing the sensation of him inside you.  
-Close your eyes and wait for me cariño.  
You did it and then you felt his hands caressing your shoulders, your breasts, your ribs and hips. Then he did all over again but in reverse until he reached your neck and grabbed your hair. He kissed your cheek and tease your cunt with the tip of his cock.  
-Please, please Rafael...  
-Who's in charge now?  
-You, you're...  
-No. You're in charge now cariño. Tell me what you want. Everything you want.  
-Then put it inside me Rafael, I need you so much.  
You just said that when you felt him inside you. His thrusts were so deep and you were sure he reached places no one were ever reached before. You were enjoying that position so much but you really wanted to see him. Mental note: to get a large mirror.  
-I want to see you Rafael, I want to see you coming.  
He pulled his cock outside you and grabbed your waist to lay you beneath him.  
-Is this what you want niña?  
-Yes Rafael, please, fill me again...  
And he did. If you were in charge you could ask him anything. His thrusts were long and slow.  
-Harder papi harder...  
He did harder and faster and you were so excited. Your moans were filling the bedroom and you wanted him to talk to you. Why did you have to waste that dirty talk he knew?  
-Talk to me handsome...  
-Mi amor you're so hot -he started without stop moving at that hard rythm, your bodies were sweaty and his words were cut only by his moans -so tight and wet... You're so exquisite, I could fuck you everyday...  
-My god Rafael, you're so amazing... -you answered -ahh, you're oh... god...  
-Do you feel me cariño? I want you to make that delicious movement of yours inside you...  
You knew what he meant. You moved your inside muscles tighter so you suck his cock and felt like if the both of you were going to explode.  
-Rafael!! ah!! I'm... I'm... so close!!!  
-Keep moving like that mi amor, come with me...  
-Harder papi, please don't stop!  
You cried out when your orgasms hit you both and felt him come inside you. Then you black out for a couple of seconds. You rubbed your thighs in pleasure and fell asleep beside him.

The sun gave you enough light to wake you up. You were on Rafael's chest. He was still sleeping and you felt a sudden rush of devotion. You adored that man beyond words. Every inch of him. His hair was so soft and you just loved to run your fingers through it. His beautiful eyes, with the most amazing shade of green you've ever seen, and when he gave you that specific look you felt yourself melt, losing your whole soul in his eyes. And that smile, the kind of smile that could bright the darkest day and make it beautiful. His lips were soft and his tongue was beyond skilled and not only in court.  
You caress his chest, you liked that chest hair so much, and his tummy as well, you didn't know why, but you liked it so much.  
His thighs were also wonderful and you blushed when you thought about his ass. When he slept on his stomach completely naked sometimes you moved the sheets away to watch it, and you just wanted to squeeze it. And his cock, it was a true gift made only for you. How could you think of give yourself to another man if Rafael had everything you need?  
-Good morning niña -he said, and then you remember how much you loved his voice. The way he talked to you, the way he called your name it was divine.  
-Morning, handsome.  
Then you kissed him until the sound of his phone interrupted you.  
-Damn it -he whispered -Barba -he said when he answered.  
You caressed his chest and you lost yourself in your previous thoughts. You didn't pay attention to his conversation, until he finished.  
-Is everything alright? -you asked.  
-Not really cariño. I have to go. I just hate to leave like this all the time.  
-Don't worry. I have to go to work too.  
-What do you say if we go for lunch together? I can pick you up at work or you can see me at my office.  
-Will it be ok? If I go to your office.  
-Why not? The trial is over. We don't have to hide anymore niña.  
-I'll see you there Rafael.  
You prepare some coffee and both of you ran to your workplaces. At noon you went to Rafael's office. Carmen saw you approaching and smiled. She always was nice to you when you were Rafael's witness, would she wonder what you would be doing there now that the trial was over?  
-Hi Carmen.  
-Ms. Y/L/N how are you?  
-Fine. I'm looking for Rafael, is he busy?  
-Mr. Barba is in his office and he told me early this morning that for you, he's never busy. Please come in.  
You couldn't do anything else that smile. He was never going to be busy for you.  
-Mr. Barba, Ms Y/L/N is here -Carmen announced.  
-Hey! -he said stopping his writing and approaching to you, kissing you in front of his assistant -you made it. What do you want to eat cariño? There's an amazing restaurant around the corner.  
-Sound perfect to me.  
He walked beside you, holding your hand in front of his collegues and you knew you won't hide anymore. He was proud of you and he wasn't afraid of showing you off. The time to come out to the light was now.


End file.
